The purpose of this task is to examine biological markers of potential risk factors for tumor incidence and growth. The Contractor will analyze the blood, urine, and vaginal swab specimens collected during the 5-year study (final specimen collection to end in 2018) to test two primary hypotheses: 1) the association between Vitamin D deficiency and fibroid development and 2) the association between immune function and fibroids.